31 de julio
by Sonia Granger Potter
Summary: El día del cumpleaños de Harry empieza con buen pie, pero luego las cosas empeoran, ¿podrá mejorar? One shot H y Hr


31 DE JULIO

Harry se encontraba tumbado en su cama en el número 4 de Privet Drive, era su cumpleaños, y el solo hecho de imaginar que tendría que pasarlo otra vez en casa con sus _adorados_ tíos, le revolvía las entrañas, iba a cumplir 17 años, ya no era un niño pequeño y por eso no entendía porque Dumbledore no le había dejado organizar una bonita fiesta de cumpleaños en Grimmauld Place e invitar a todos sus amigos, pero no, el viejo y sabio director de Hogwarts le había dicho que por su seguridad debería quedarse en casa con sus tíos,

"Ja, pues que ilusión, menudo día más divertido de cumpleaños que me espera con esos tres" pensaba Harry mientras terminaba de arreglarse para bajar a tomar lo que su tía denominaba _su desayuno_.

-Buenos días.

Nadie respondió.

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry – susurró para si mismo mientras observaba la mesa con media tostada y medio vaso de zumo.

-Eh tu, anormal – Dudley empezaba a molestar – Que ocurre, ¿tus _amigos _no se han acordado de felicitarte? ¿O es que ya ni amigos tienes?

Ahora que lo pensaba era verdad, nadie le había mandado ninguna carta para felicitarlo, ni un regalo, ni siquiera Hermione que siempre se lo mandaba para que llegara a las 00:00 puntual como un reloj, pero ese año nada, nada había llegado por su cumpleaños.

-Eh, primito, ¿me oyes? Te he preguntado si aún tienes amigos o ya te han dejado todos de lado como siempre.

Eso era más de lo que podía soportar Harry, que se metiera con él pasaba, ya estaba acostumbrado, pero con sus amigos si que no, no lo iba a tolerar, estaba dispuesto a lanzarle un replica mordaz a esa cosa gorda y rosada que era su primo cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

¡DING DONG! ¡DING DONG!

-Harry – sonó la voz estridente de tía Petunia – Ve a abrir la puerta, rápido.

-Si tía.

Y sin muchos ánimos se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

"A estas horas seguro que son lo amigos de Dudley que vienen a recogerle para irse a pasar el día en algún lugar molestando. No entiendo por que soy yo el que tengo que ir si son sus…" Pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos color miel y una sonrisa capaz de iluminar la más oscura noche, Hermione se encontraba de pie y sonriendo delante de la puerta.

-Hola Harry, buenos días.

-Bu-buenos días – tartamudeó Harry - ¿Qué haces aquí? No es que no me alegre verte, pero…

-Solo venía verte y a preguntarte si querías ir a dar una vuelta y luego a Grimmauld Place, Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo y me mandó a buscarte.

-Claro por supuesto, ahora mismo salgo.

Y rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina donde se despidió de su tía y su tío y regresó al lado de Hermione para encontrarla siendo asediada por Dudley que no paraba de molestar.

-¿De verdad eres amiga de Harry? Pero si es un anormal y siempre se mete en problemas y…

-Si – Hermione no dejó que terminará de atacar a Harry – soy su amiga, y yo soy tan anormal como él y puedo llegar a meterme en más problemas que él incluso y además, todas esas cosas son las que lo hacen especial ¿cierto Harry? – preguntó viendo como el chico de ojos verde se acercaba a la puerta.

-Muy cierto, y ahora mi querido primo, si nos disculpas, esta bella dama y yo vamos a pasear un rato. Que pases un buen día.

Y dicho esto salieron de la casa dejando a un Dudley con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

Harry y Hermione iban paseando por las calles de Londres rumbo a la sede de la Orden mientras hablaban de un montón de cosas, habían ido a comer a una pizzería y luego a tomar un helado, pero Hermione aun no lo había felicitado por su cumpleaños y eso empezaba a molestar un poco a Harry.

Tan distraídos iban que no vieron como alguien giraba en la esquina y se tropezaba con ellos, provocando que todo el mundo cayera al suelo, Harry al ir un poco más avanzado que Hermione, al tropezar cayó hacia atrás empujándola con él y quedando situado justo encima suyo, logrando así que ambos se sonrojaran por este echo, pero la situación empeoró aún más cuando oyeron pronunciar las siguientes palabras:

-Toma una foto rápido, ya tengo el titular: Confirmado el romance entre el-niño-que-vivió y la sabelotodo Granger, será una gran exclusiva, y díganme, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? ¿ya lo saben sus amigos? ¿y sus padres? Harry, ¿qué ocurrió con la señorita Chang? ¿por qué terminasteis? ¿qué es lo que te llamó la atención de la señorita Granger?

Como pudo Harry se reincorporó y ayudó a Hermione a levantarse del suelo.

-Lo que faltaba, esto ya no puede ir a peor – susurró Harry. – Señora Skeeter, cuanto tiempo, verá, seria un placer contestar a sus preguntas, pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo, Hermione y yo hemos quedado con unos amigos y llegamos tarde, así que si nos disculpa. – Harry hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y tomando a Hermione de la mano para llevársela se largo de allí a toda prisa dejando a la famosa periodista metomentodo con la palabra en la boca.

Habían recorrido unas tres calles lejos de esa arpía cuando Harry descubrió que su día de cumpleaños aún podía empeorar más, lo que él no sabía era cuanto.

Pansy Parkinson venía andando justo enfrente suyo al parecer con unas amigas y, al verlos paró para hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer: insultar a Hermione y de paso a Harry.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya – dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia – así que era cierto, la sangre sucia y el cabeza rajada están saliendo juntos, que ocurre Granger, ¿quieres llamar la atención y no sabes como hacerlo y por eso sales con él o es que le has lanzado un hechizo para que se quede contigo?

-Mira Pansy, mejor metete en tus asuntos y nos dejas en paz – Harry empezaba a perder los nervios. Se disponían a irse otra vez cuando la estridente voz de Pansy los hizo detenerse de nuevo.

-Ei Potter, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo, al parecer le debes explicaciones.

"Explicaciones – Pensó Harry – Yo no debo explicaciones a nadie excepto a Hermione."

-Chang acércate, mira a quien tenemos aquí. - Y de entre todo el grupo de chicas salió la cabellera larga y negra de Cho Chango, que al ver que Harry y Hermione seguían tomados de la mano montó una espectacular escena de celos demostrándole a Harry que, definitivamente, su día SI podía ir a peor.

-¡POR ELLA! ME DEJASTE POR ELLA, POR ESA RATA DE BIBLIOTECA QUE SOLO TIENE CEREBRO Y NO ME LLEGA NI A LA SUELA DE LOS ZAPATOS? POR ESO ME DEJASTE, SINCERAMENTE TE CREÍA MÁS LISTO POTTER, MIRA QUE DEJARME ESCAPAR POR ESTAR CON ESA,… CON ESA SA…

-Tu vida depende de que no termines esa frase Chang, te lo advierto – la interrumpió Harry – Y te recuerdo que no te dejé porque nunca estuvimos juntos. Y ahora, si las señoras no tienen nada más que decir, Hermione y yo nos vamos a un lugar donde no haya serpientes repugnantes sueltas.

Y dicho y hecho, Harry agarró a Hermione más fuerte de la mano y se la llevó, literalmente a rastras, hasta que hubieron llegado a Grimmauld Place, solo entonces se relajó y la soltó.

-¿Qué ocurre, hoy es el día internacional de molestar a Harry Potter y no me he enterado o que?

-Vamos Harry calmate, tampoco es tan malo, solo han sido un par de encuentros desafortunados, eso es todo – respondió Hermione mientras abría la puerta.

-No es solo eso Hermione, es todo, además, hoy es mi cumpleaños y ni siquiera te has acorado de felicitarme, ya no quiero un regalo, solo quiero que la gente a la que quiero se acuerde de mí y me felicite, solo eso, no pido más, no estoy pidiendo ni un milagro ni que me sirváis la luna en una bandeja de plata, solo pido que alguien recuerde que por muy niño-que-vivió también soy una persona.

-Harry… – Hermione se había quedado sin palabras no esperaba esa reacción por parte de él. – Verás, todo esto tiene una explicación.

-¿Cuál?

-Esta – y Hermione terminó de abrir la puerta de Grimmauld Place y en ese mismo instante miles de voces gritaron a coro.

-¡FELICIDADES HARRY!

Y de detrás de una gran pancarta con el dibujo de un paste y el número 17 aparecieron todos sus compañeros del colegio Parvati, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Luna, Seamus, Neville, Lavender, Dean, los hermanos Creevey, toda la familia Weasley, Hagrid, Lupin, Dumbledore, McGonagall y hasta Draco se encontraba ahí, todo sea dicho bajo amenaza de Ginny claro está, uno a uno todos lo fueron felicitando con besos y abrazos, pero aun le faltaba una felicitación que por lo visto tardaría un poco en llegar porque Hermione había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

Harry la buscó con la mirada por toda la casa entre cabezas, abrazos y felicitaciones, pero no había manera de encontrarla.

De repente y entre la multitud, distinguió una cabellera castaña ir en dirección a la cocina, misma que hubiera tomado él de no ser porque Fred y George se le cruzaron en medio del camino.

-Vamos Harry, hay que romper la piñata.

-¿La piñata? ¿Pero vosotros ya sabéis lo que es eso?

-Pues claro, hemos hecho unos estudios de mercado y hemos descubierto que a los muggles les encantan esas cosas, y si además le añadimos un poco de imaginación y magia, nos queda un producto espectacular. Anda ven. – dijo Fred mientras arrastraba al pobre Harry al medio del comedor.

Una vez que llegaron al centro de la sala, Harry levantó la vista y observó que del techo colgaba una especie de animal muy raro con los ojos rojos, no le dio importancia hasta que observó la cara de Ron, el pobre parecía haber visto un fantasma, estaba con la vista clavada en esa cosa colgada del techo, fue entonces que decidió ponerle más atención. Una mezcla entre ser humano y serpiente los observaba desde las alturas con sus ojos rojos de forma alargada, su nariz, o lo que él interpretó como tal solo eran un par de agujeros como los de una serpiente, el color era una mezcla entre el blanco y el amarillo y estaba todo cubierto por una capa negra.

-Chicos – interrogó Harry - ¿esta piñata no será quien creo que es verdad?

-Si, efectivamente

-Es el innombrable, divertido ¿no?

-Creímos que así seria más divertido y con un poco de suerte conseguíamos hacerte reír, pero creo que fallamos estrepitosamente.

-No, si divertido lo es mucho, pero parece que soy el único que piensa así, mirad a Ron – los gemelos observaron a su hermano y de repente se pusieron a reír.

-Eso es porque todavía no has visto lo que hace esta piñata – y con un golpe de varita, la piñataLordVoldemort empezó a cantar: "TITITA TITUTU TIIIPATITITUUU, TUTUTU TUTUTU TUTUTU TUTUTUUU TUTUTITITUUU, AHAHAH!"

En ese momento todo el mundo empezó a reirse mietras los gemelos repartin bastones para romper la piñata. Tardaron una hora en conseguir romper a la dichosa piñataLordVoldemort y una vez lo hubieron conseguido de dentro empezaron a salir todas las bromas que los gemelos habían creado hasta el momento.

Le costó muhco lograr desacerse de todas las personas que intentaban hablar con él, pero al fin lo logró y se dirigió a buscar a Hermione a la cocina, pero a dos pasos de llegar a su destino una voz que masticaba las palabras le detuvo.

-¿Que Potter, escapando de tu cumpleaños?

-Voy a buscar a Hermione, se está perdiendo la fiesta.

-Entiendo, así que buscando a tu novia ¿eh? Pues que sepas que ahí no está, la vi subir hace unos minutas hacia arriba.

-¿Que haces tu aquí Malfoy?

-Ginny me ha traído a rastras bajo ciertas "amenazas" que no quiero que cumpla.

-Oh, ya entiendo, pues ya has representado bien el papel, me has felicitado y me has molestado, ahora si no te importa tengo que encontrar a Hermione.

Y sin dejar que el rubio Slytherin respondiera se marchó rumbo a la planta superior de la casa.

Encontró a Hermione saliendo de la habitación donde con anterioridad había permanecido encerrado Buckbeak. En ese momento la chica levantó la vista, y al verlo ahí de pie frente a ella, sonrió mientras sus mejilla tomaban un curioso color escarlata.

-Harry, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a buscarte, te estas perdiendo la fiesta – la voz de Harry no sonaba tan alegre como debería de sonar, y eso a Hermione no le paso desapercibido.

-¿Qué ocurre Harry? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No es nada, tranquila, se me pasará, solo necesitaba alejarme un poco del ruido.

-Si, claro, no es nada y yo estoy enamorada del profesor Snape – dijo ella con sarcasmo – Anda desembucha, y quiero la verdad.

-Bueno, yo… veras… lo que pasa es que… - Harry no sabia que decir, si que lo pasaba algo, y ese algo era que ELLA no le había dicho nada en todo el día, ni siquiera cuando fue a recogerle.

-Por cierto Harry, feliz cumpleaños – Y Hermione lo abrazó y le beso la mejilla mientras él creía estar en una nube.

El abrazo se prolongó varios segundo, ninguno de los dos quería romper el contacto, pero el abrazo termino porque Luna y Ginny subían las escaleras en busca de Hermione.

-Hermione, has encontrado ya a Harry y has…- pero callaron al ver que habían metido la pata y que habían interrumpido algo importante.

-Lo sentimos…, no queríamos…, no era nuestra intención…, no sabíamos…

-Tranquilas, no pasa nada, Harry fue más rápido que vosotras.

-Bueno.. – Luna empezó a hablar – Nosotras nos vamos a ayudar a la madre de Ron. – y diciendo esto arrastró a la pelirroja escaleras abajo.

-¿Me buscabas?

-Si, bueno, cuando salí de la cocina no te vi y creí que estarías en la habitación de Buckbeak recordando, pero me alegra saber que al final estas disfrutando de tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Bueno, más o menos, solo me falta una cosa para que el día sea definitivamente perfecto.

-Y esa cosa es… - dijo Hermione esperando que el chico continuara.

-Esto – se acercó a ella y la beso. Llevaba todo el día esperando ese beso, desde que ella lo fue a recoger a casa de sus tíos, al encontrarla ahí se imaginó que lo saludaría como cada mañana, con un beso, pero nada de nada, y durante el resto del día tampoco, empezaba a preocuparse, pero ahora, al tenerla entre sus brazos y volver a probar el sabor a fresas de los labios de Hermione, todos sus temores y sus preocupaciones se fueron por la ventana, en ese momento solo estaban ellos, como siempre que se besaban, era un momento mágico y si alguien pudiera ver lo que sentían en esos momentos verían un montón de fuegos ratifícales estallar cada vez que sus labios hacían contacto. Después de varios minutos se separaron.

-Te quiero Harry.

-Yo también te quiero Hermione, y no sabes lo preocupado que me has tenido todo el día.

-¿Y eso?

-¿Tu crees que es normal que mi novia no me felicite nada más verme y que no me de ni un besito pequeñito en todo el día? – preguntó con cara de cachorrito.

-Pues no, pero te recuerdo que nosotros no somos una pareja muy normal que digamos.

-Tienes razón. Y ahora que está todo aclarado, ¿vamos a soplar las velas?

-Por supuesto.

Y cogidos de la mano bajaron al comedor donde la señora Weasley ya había puesto el pastel y celebraron su cumpleaños como mandaba la tradición, soplando velas y comiendo pastel; y el que comenzó siendo un patético día para Harry terminó siendo uno de los más felices de su vida.

FIN


End file.
